Big Brother
by Dextra2
Summary: When Dick dies, Jason must step up and take the mantle of "big brother". Jason and Damian begin to grow closer as Tim is seperating farther from his family. But is Dick really dead?
1. Prolog Why? 'Cuz I'm evil!

**Don't own DC comics.**

_"Come on Dick. In and out, in and out, please keep breathing," Jason's ragged voice begged. "Ok, Dami? Pull out the knife in 3... 2... 1... NOW!" Both heroes winced at the hair curling scream that emitted out of the ex-hero's mouth._

_ "Jason, should we take Dick to the Batcave, or go help Dad with capturing Tim?" The tear stained 11 year old asked his older brother._

_ "Just help me wrap the wound and and then I'll deciedl," replied Jason._

**~~~SIX MONTHS EARLIER~~~**

"I'm sorry, but Master Dick has just died in a car crash," Alfred just informed: Bruce, Jason, Tim, Barbra, and Damian, that the beloved Dick Grayson died. Bruce is silently crying, Barbra, Tim and Jason are in varying state of denial and shock. And Damian? Poor Damian, he's now curling into a ball, and slowly sinking to the floor crying, and has_ just _learned the true meaning of pain. It's unfair but everyone in the room knows that this would most likly happen at sompoint. By now Jason has fully accepted that Dick's gone, and Jason's is going to his room. Alfred has notice, and follows the (somwhat) young master to the bedroom.

"Master Jason, may I come in?" The old butler asked as as knocked. "I have somthing for you," was how the butler has been getting into the room for years.

"What do you want Alfred?" Jason asked as the door opens.

"I want to give you this, Master Dick wanted me to give this to you if anythig ever happened to him," He states as he hands Jason a envelope that says on the front "_What to after I die, and and how to be a better big brother". _Without anything better to do, Jason opens it.

**=========NOW THIS IS A BREAKLINE FOR THE A/N=========**

**MWAHAHAHA! I'm now leaving this on a cliffhanger because I'm evil! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Dick Can't Die, He's Too Hot to Die

**Please, if I owned DC why would I be writing this as FANfiction? This is un-beta, read at your own risk.**

_"Tim, stop. I know you don't want to do this," Bruce pleaded with his second youngest._

_"Really old man? Because I need to. In fact, I want to. You have a problem with that?" Tim asked, sneeringly, as he pulled the shotgun to a position where he could shoot Bruce._

_"Tim listen, put the gun down and then we can talk. This isn't you," Bruce states._

_"You know what? I don't want to. So, any last words old man? Okay? None then. Let's get this over then," then Tim pulls the trigger._

**~~~6 MONTHES EARLIER (GIVE OR TAKE A FEW HOURS)~~~**

"Ugh," Dick groans as the knockout gas starts to wear off. "Really Slade? This is the sixth time this month," Dick asks. "You know, I wonder who's turn it is to pick me up. Titans? No wait, they did it last time. Bruce? Yeah I think it's his turn... I wonder if he'll bring Dami!" Dick asks himself as he tugs on the chains that are holding him.

"Ah, but how can they rescue you, if your dead?" Slade asks. "Wait don't answer that! I have something I want to show you," he says, as he turns on the news. Oh, what do you know! Now Slade's unmuting the T.V.

"And this just in," the news lady says. "Dick Grayson, eldest son of billionaire Bruce Wayne, has been pronounced dead this morning. Dick Grayson age 23, died in a highway accident." she pauses before continuing. "The details is that an oil tanker's ran into a light post, and created a huge fire that Dick Grayson, unfortunately, burned to death in. Luckily there are no other causalities other than Dick Grayson. Back to you, Iris," the news lady says as Slade turns off the T.V.

"Anything to say to that, Dick?" he asks Dick.

"Yeah, that news story could be made into a drinking game, every time the news lady says my name," Dick states, as Slade slaps his forehead.

"This isn't a joke. Your family, your friends, the world, they all think your dead. It's only a matter of days, or even hours before Nightwing dies in some 'accident'," Slade shot back. "_Really, why is he denying what he knows to be true_," Slade asks himself. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. Soon you will be mine," Slade croons as he strokes Dick's hair.

"No, I'll never be yours. I'm not some doll, you can't make me do whatever you want me to do," Dick shoots back as he jerks his head out of Slade's reach.

"That's where your wrong Dick. That is why I have this," Slade reply's back, and pull out a computer chip the size of one's thumb nail. "This is a mind control chip, it's purpose is to make sure you'll _never leave_," Slade said in a creepy stalker-ish voice. Slade was no fool, he always had a backup plan, and now he was cashing it in. After all, what kind of villain doesn't have a backup plan? And Joker doesn't really count.

"Great, just great," Dick commented sarcastically. "This day is just a disaster, heavy on the dis," he noted.

"Don't worry, after the procedure to install the chip into your brain, you will be mine," Slade said in the same creepy voice as he applied the oxygen mask to Dick's face. "You will be my own _Renegade_," And then for Dick, the world faded to black.

Tim couldn't believe it. Dick _dead?_ It wasn't possible, Dick couldn't die. Not now, not ever. _CRAK!_ Went a piece of Tim's sanity.

"_There's no much time, six months at the most. Go get help,"_ Some piece of him said. But what was there no much time for? And why did he need help? "I guess if my mind wont tell me, it's not important," Tim chuckled to himself.

"Master Tim, are you alright?" Alfred asked passing him in the halls.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Don't worry, I'm fine, just thought of something funny" Tim replied back. If only Tim knew what was happening. Or what would happen. But alas, I'm not telling him. You and the rest of the readers can't tell him either. So like always, I, the writer win! :P... On with the story.

**~~~Jason's room~~~**

Jason wanted to read the letter. Really, he did! But every time he started read it, he would cry.

"I'm such a wuss. Come on! How hard is it to read a letter! Doesn't matter if the sender's dead, this should be a snap!" Jason was trying to pep talk himself into reading the letter. To make a _long_ story short, the pep talk didn't work. Oh, and there was a fist sized hole in the wall.

**~~~30 minuets later~~~**

Jason _finally _mans up enough toread the letter. And it said:

_Dear Jason,_

_If your reading this then I'm dead. And before you do anything, make sure to fix that hole (that you made) in your wall. _

Needless to say, Jason put duck tape on the hole. Duck tape fixes all. Then went went back reading the letter.

_There, now that that's done, we can start._

**~~~A/N TIME!~~~**

**Okay a somwhat cliff hanger. And also like to point out, that the idea of the story was created by A-gal, and that I wanted to see Jason and Dami bonding time. A-gal's a friend of my, and she gave me the plot bunnies for this. (The author would like to say that A-gal's real name is not A-gal.) MAILBAGTIME!**

**Donna: So did I. All A-gal did was ask me what would happen if Dick died.**

**MAILBAG OVER!**

**Now I might not countiue this if I don't get reviews. This means those who have this favorited will now review. Or else I will withold updating. :P**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Jason Todd's Version of Fluff

**Disclamer: WARNING! This chapter contains: fluff, Damian, and Jason. Some contnet will not be suitable for young viewers. NOTE: If somthing is parenthese and underlined, that's my exexplanation for somthing.** (This is a testing trial.)

Damian had fears. Not that he told anyone, but he had them. Damian is also vunable to nightmares as a normal 10 year old. Now remember, the only person to tell Dami that he was loved, has died. Not the best time for Damian to fall asleep. A dark unhappy sleep that is.

"_I hate you! I wish you were dead!" Damian yelled at his oldest brother._

_"That's it. I'm leaving early to go back to Budhaven. Tell Bruce I said bye," Dick got in the car and left. As he was driving down the driveway, Dick's car caught on fire and exploded._

_"NO! GRAYSON!" Damian screamed with all his might. It was his fault. His fault that his brother died. And Dick died thinking that Damian hated him. "NO! NO! NO! NO!"_

_He couldn't believe what seeing, there was Dick rising out of the flames and ashes. He was only a back skeleton and was wearing fire. _(his clothes were on fire. Now you know.)_ As Dick slowly worked his way towards Damian, Damian was trying to run away but a greater force _( i.e. Author and Character Development_) was not allowing him to move. Dick was now close enough for Damian to feel the heat coming off him. Suddenly, Damian toppled over backwards. _

_"Why aren't you happy, Dami? You wanted me to die. So I did," Dick's remains spoke to Damian. Dick was now close enough to touch Damian. Instead Dick brought his hand up above his head, and brought down. For Damian, it felt like he was going to die, but then_- He opened his eyes.

"Shh. It's alright, everything's going to be okay," a certain somebody said to Damian.

"Todd? What the- Why are you here?" Damian asked his older brother.

"You were screaming. Loudly. I'm surprised no one else heard you. Did you have a nightmare?" asked Jason.

"Go away Todd, I don't want to discuss it with you. I want to be alone," stated Damian.

"Do you want to talk about Dick's death?"

"No".

" YES! I mean... uh... Okay?" The few records we have found suggest that Jason's statement pissed off Damian, and the two brothers got involved in a fight of sorts. Now here's where it get weird: the fight somehow ended with Jason and Damian asleep in a hug. While smiling. They were sleeping a sleep so peaceful that at six o'clock in the morning, neither woke up at the sound of a camra taking a picture.

**~~~A/N time!~~~**

**Thanks for all the kind reviews! If you don't like me explaning stuff in a the story, just let me know! R&R**

**P.S. Next chapter will contain Dick's villan name. I've already told you, so see if you can find it! (Check chapter 2 for it!)**


	4. Don't Trust a Dick

**If I owned DC, I wouldn't be writing FanFics, I would be wondering how I could buy Marvel.**

"_Hush little Nightwing, don't say a word_," Slade was putting a twist on a nursery rhyme, and then singing it. '_Who is this 'Nightwing'? Why does Slade- Father seen to care for him more than me?_' Renegade felt a wave of jealousy of his thoughts.

"_I just stole the Bat's favorite bird_." But now Renegade felt safe and comforted at the word 'Bats'. Images of a man, tall dark (and REALLY stinking scary) man were what Renegade thought of.

"_And if that Bat doesn't break_." Now in Renegade's head, there was the words 'Jason Todd: A Good Solider.' and a picture of a Hood. A Red Hood, to be exact.

"_Your gonna take some Fear Toxin_." A... Scarecrow? That was what appeared in Renegade's head now.

"_And if that child doesn't scream_." Now it was images of two different boys flashing through his mind. The first boy was named... Jim? Tim? Yes that was it! TIM! He name was Tim! And this 'Tim' was using a bo staff! And there was another boy too! And his name was... Daniel? No that wasn't it.. Dante? No his name was... DAMIAN! HIS NAME WAS DAMIAN! And Damian was talking about... '_I have to remember what that 'Damian_' kid was taking about' Renegade thought.

"_Well your still the best Renegade you can be_," Slade has (thankfully) finished that creepy song. "Is something wrong, Richard?" asked Slade. '_I'm quite pleased that the surgery went without a single problem. It would have been... Tricky to fix all of the potential brain damage_,' Slade thought to himself.

"No Father, I'm fine, just thinking," Renegade replied, still wondering who the Damian person was.

"Well be careful, thinking can be dangerous," Slade replied in a lighthearted manner, ruffling Renegade's hair lightly.

"Excuse me but Father, I have a question."

"Ask away then."

"Do you know of anyone named Damian?" If Slade was drinking anything, he'd probably done one of those famous spits right then. Unfortunately, he wasn't drinking anything. So we got a very surprised face. '_I thought the chip would have deleted or edited all memories by now_,' Slade panicky thought. "Richard, promise me something."

"Anything Father."

"Please don't ever say that name again. He's a dangerous and evil person. He'll kill you in cold blood and without a second thought." (Sure Dami will. And Joker isn't crazy. And Jason doesn't have mommy issues. And Bruce doesn't have any kind of issues at all.)

"Of course I will Father. Anything you ask can be considered done," Renegade stated.

**~~~And it's time for the A/N!~~~**

**Ummm... In case you didn't firger it out, Dick is Renegade. And yes, my favorite part was re-writing the old nursery rhyme. And I know I promised to explain why Jason was at the manor during chapter 3, I just wanted to update this right now. So R&R!**


	5. One Week Later

**Don't own DC.**

* * *

_'It's been a week. A week since Grayson died. It's also been four days. Four days since his funereal. It hurts to think about it him, it feels like having a sharp rusted knife going through my heart, and salt rubbed in the wound. Father doesn't seem to do be doing well either. He looks broken, lost and sad. I don't like that. Drake is spending all his time in his room, in fact, the only time I see him is when Pennyworth makes him come to meals or use the bathroom. Todd disappeared after the funereal; I don't think anyone knows where he is. I hate this, the manor's so silent, and damn depressing. I miss Grayson. I never realized that you could miss someone this much. I wish that everything could go back to normal. But it can't. Grayson's dead. Dead. Dead Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead-_,' My silent monologue was suddenly was interrupted.

"Damian? Are you all right? Can you hear me? Damian?" Father asked me with that look on his face. He looks so sad, it's frustrating. I just want to him to stop being so sad. "Damian?" He asks me again.

"I'm fine, Father. You don't need to worry about me, I can take care of myself," I snap at him, wincing at how cruel my tone sounded. He looks even worse the he did before, and he looks slightly annoyed now. Not good, not good at all.

"I understand, Damian. I still can't help but feel worried when you stare into blank space for ten minutes." Oops, didn't realize it was _that_long. I hope Father isn't disappointed in me. "Damian? You're doing it again. I swear, I've never met a child that spaces off more than you do," Father starts rubbing his temples.

"I don't space off! I think about important things like life, the universe and... Stuff!" I shoot back at him, as Father sighs.

"Well you do space off, but that not why I'm here-"

"Then why didn't you start off with that?"

"You didn't answer me."

"I was thinking."

"So you said. Now may I continue?"

"What's stopping you?" Annoying Father is almost as much fun as annoying Drake.

"You- May I tell you the rest without being interrupted?" I nod, annoying him's beginning to get tiring. It's amusing at first, then a pain. "Thank God. Now there's an emergency involving a Lazarus Pit-"

"I'm not going," uh-oh, Father's now rubbing his temples, I'm toast.

"Let me finish. Now there's a emergency involving a Lazarus Pit on a small Polynesian island. I need to shut it down before it gets to out of hand. Black Bat, Red Robin and Batgirl are going to assist me in stopping the plan." '_Yay. I'm being left behind. Today is my lucky day. Could this possible get ANY worse?_' I ask myself.

"Due to the injuries we're most likely to receive, Alfred wants to come with us," he continues. '_So it can get worse. Wow. They trust me enough to leave me here alone. They're going to regret that._'

"Damian, we're not leaving you here alone. It's not that we don't trust you, I'm just not leaving a ten year old home alone." '_God, can he read my mind of something? It's creepy how he does it._'

"I'm not reading your mind. It's written all over you face, Damian," Father calmly replies back. '_Damn, I'm going soft if he can read my face like that. And who the heck is babysitting me? It's a miracle considering what happened to Brown._' I think to myself. Duh. Man, I have sudden feeling that thousands of millions are reading every thought I think. ... It's official, I'm turning into Father. God save us all.

"... Father, why are you grinning like that?"

* * *

**Sorry this took so long, and it's length. I had writer's block. And then my usual beta was caught in Sandy, so I had to find a new one on short notice. This is my first time writing in 1POV, so any sugestions would be nice. R&R?**


	6. BSB Pt 1 -I Brought My Own Crowbar

Don't own DC. (Still)

* * *

Jason relaxed on the rooftop of his latest safe house. Well, tried to relax, truthfully he's failing at that. Poor guy hasn't relaxed since he came back from the dead. (Which was about five years ago. Sucks to be Jason.) He was almost asleep when his phone rang.

"_Mental wounds, not healing. Driving me insane... I'M GOING OFF THE RAILS OF THE CRAZY TRAIN!_" Jason's cell phone sang. (Some may argue that phone's don't sing. Those people are to pretend Jason has a fancy iPhone that talks to him.)

He grabs his phone, flips it open, and answers, "Who are you, and how did you get this number?" Now Jason knows, for a fact, that there are only four people that call him. Their names are: Roy Harper, Kori Anders, Dick Grayson (but he's dead, so Dick couldn't call Jason.), and_REALLY_ stupid telemarketers.

"It's nice to hear from you to, Jason." The voice at the end of the phone was filled with dry humor, as if he's making an unknown joke.

"I repeat, how did you get this phone number? Bruce, I'm warning you." Jason doesn't bother with formalities; they're just more cleverly disguised death threats, anyway.

"I was going through Dick's old computer files and contacts." '_Oh, well that made sense, good ol' stalker Bruce._' Jason thought. "And guess whose phone number I found on his speed dial."

"He blackmailed me. Dick was an evil, evil, evil man. God rest his soul." Jason jokes to Bruce.

"I'm sure," the sarcasm is practically dripping off the older man's voice, "I need you to do something for me. And you will do it."

"And_why _would I help you? I don't even like you. I am failing to see the logic in this."

"Simple. I was going through Dick's old computer files and I found a video call 'The Short Shorts Song.'" Jason face visibly paled. If anyone he knew saw that...

Jason sighed, doing the only thing he could do in his position, "Fine, what do you want me to do.?"

* * *

Damian stood by the front door, gaping at Todd. _Todd_was watching him? Why? And Father was expecting Todd to behave? Why did Father think this was even a good idea? "So... Hey kid."

"Todd. Why are you watching me? And why does Father believe this to be a good idea?"

"Um... I'm not going into full detail, but it involves blackmail and a bedazzled Robin suit. Don't ask or I'll kill you.."

"I'm not sure if I even want to know, Todd." The awkward silence that followed was suffocating. So Damian did his best to lessen it. "I once interrogated the Joker"

"... Good job staying alive?" Now, in Jason's defense, this was a VERY sudden change in the conversion. Not that Jason was upset the awkwardness was gone.

"I brought my own crowbar." '_Huh. Maybe this won't be so bad after all._' Thought Jason. All Damian knew was that gleam in Jason's eye was a good thing. Damian and Jason were cut from the same cloth, after all.

* * *

**A/N!**

**I would like suggestions on what Damian and Jason should while Bruce is gone. After all, there's only so much chaos, havoc and general panic they can cause at blowing allies and amusement park. ;)**

**R&R!**


End file.
